


Living the Dream (?)

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Everyone past Chie have more minor roles, Gen, Minor Akihiko/Minato and Chie/Yukiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akihiko Sanada wasn’t sure why he was getting a sudden partner change, but he was. Apparently they’d gotten a bunch of new officers and wanted some of the older ones paired up with them to make sure everything went well… But he just didn’t see that as working out with him.





	Living the Dream (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Has an AU idea I can't stop thinking about, writes oneshot for it.
> 
> Anyway, this was mostly bc I had an idea that could be fun as a series of oneshots or as like. some sorta drawn thing? The idea of this was to see if I was right in thinking you could put in basically any of the Persona games into the story thru certain circumstances without them all being cops lol. I think I did alright, I've just started really watching PTs of P2 (I don't have a PSP, sue me), so I went w/ Maya since she seemed p simple to write and such?
> 
> Tho tbh I'm most sure about Akihiko, followed by Ryuji and Ohya, then Chie, then Yuka, then Maya. So take that as you will lol.

Akihiko Sanada wasn’t sure why he was getting a sudden partner change, but he was. Apparently they’d gotten a bunch of new officers and wanted some of the older ones paired up with them to make sure everything went well… But he just didn’t see that as working out with him.

He’d gotten better about not running off in a passion, but it was still an issue sometimes. The woman in front of her, bouncing ever so slightly in place with a smile on her face, wasn’t going to help that issue. If anything, he felt she might do the same thing. The reason he had that feeling?

He’d met this girl shortly before he started working towards being a police officer. Her hair had been shorter before (it went down just a bit farther and framed her face more now) and she dressed very casually (a police uniform could change how someone looks really easily), but it was her. Chie Satonaka, a girl he’d met by chance when he’d visited Inaba. Apparently she’d heard his plan and seen his boxing skills and decided she wanted to join up just like him.

Akihiko remembered all the letters he’d gotten from her over the years (calling him sensei, no matter how much he objected), telling him about her training and how far she was going. Well, that and things about Chie’s girlfriend as if that had anything to do with Akihiko… Still, he’d heard she’d made it through the training, but he hadn’t expected her to be working where he was.

“Sensei!” She held up a hand, a smile on her face. “I’m so excited! I never thought I’d actually get to work with you.”

“Satonaka, was it?” Akihiko rubbed the side of his neck and sighed. “Please stop with the Sensei thing, by the way…”

“This is great, though! You’re so strong, and I bet you’ve gotten stronger!” Chie smiled a bit and laughed, once again bouncing slightly. “I can’t wait to see you in action.”

“You do realize that being a police officer means helping people in more than just action-y ways, right?” He was sure she knew that, and the excitement was talking, but still.

“I do, but…” Chie was pouting a bit as she kicked the ground. “I still can’t wait, you know?”

“I guess, but… Come on, let’s show you where you’re gonna be working.” Akihiko turned and gestured for Chie to follow after him.

Chie nodded a bit, smiling again as she followed after him, a skip in her step. “So, what all do we do?”

“Patrols, listen to complaints and requests, that kind of thing…” Akihiko decided to not mention the fact he also spent some of his free time trying to get tips on dangerous things… Having government ties could come in handy sometimes, after all (the amount of times Mitsuru and Aigis had come through for him was scary). “Small things to help the city.”

Chie nodded a bit, growing serious. “I can totally do all of that!”

“Good to hear.” He smiled at her and gestured as he stopped. “Well, this is where we start off every day. Make sure you make nice with everyone here, okay?”

Chie gave a salute and smiled. “Got it! But, uh, one question…”

“Hm?”

“Those desks… Is one mine?”

Akihiko pointed to one and nodded. “The higher ups said we’re trying a different set up than most places, so we all have desks and such. Feels like one of those American cop dramas, though…”

Chie walked to her desk and looked around before pausing as she glanced at the desk next to her. “Oh, that guy’s pretty…! Someone’s husband?”

“Fiance, actually.” Akihiko moved to said desk. “He doesn’t always like my job, actually.” Minato always ended up upset if something went wrong at work.

“So we’re desk neighbors too, Sensei?!” Chie gasped before shaking her head. “A-anyway, Yukiko’s the same way… She supported me the entire time, but I could tell she was kinda upset.”

“Sounds like we’re both good at upsetting our loved ones, huh?” Akihiko sighed and shook his head. “Well--”

“Sanada! Job for you and Satonaka!” 

“Well, you heard that, come on!” Akihiko jerked his head and he started for the door.

 

\--

“A robbery? And we didn’t even get here in time to catch the guy…” Chie kicked at some of the broken glass on the ground. “Dammit, we couldn’t even help out…”

“Well, for now, let’s gather information. At least no one was hurt, after all.” Akihiko always felt you had to look at things like that.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Chie nodded and looked around. “Huh? Who’s that boy?”

Akihiko followed her gaze and sighed when he saw who she was asking about. “That’s Ryuji Sakamoto. He’s a troublemaker, but not the type to do this…”

“Hey!” Ryuji ran up to them upon noticing them. “My mom, is she here?”

“Your mom…?” Chie tilted her head to the side. “Did she say she was going to the convenience store?”

“She did, and I heard gunshots! Is my mom in there, is she alright?” Ryuji’s eyes had fire behind them as he tried to take a step forward.

“Hey now, take a step back.” Akihiko held out a hand. “Sakamoto-san is just fine. But we have to question everyone before you can go in there.”

“Are you sure she’s okay?!”

“We are, no one was injured, alright?” Chie gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, your mom is just fine.”

Ryuji frowned, but took a step back, kicking at some of the glass. “Fine, but I’m not leavin’ until you’re done.”

Akihiko blinked a few times. “Damn, Satonaka… I’ve never seen someone able to calm him down so quickly.”

“That’s calm for him, huh…?” Chie frowned, but shrugged. “It wasn’t hard to get him like that.”

“Trust me when I say most people have more trouble than you.” Akihiko sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Anyway, let’s do this, before Sakamoto-kun tries to get in there again.”

“Wh-- Hey! I’m not gonna do that!”

“Uh huh…” Akihiko shook his head. “Come on, Satonaka. Let’s do this quickly, before Ohya-san or Amano-san show up.”

“Um… who?”

“Two reporters who always seems to show up at the crime scenes I’m sent to.” Akihiko sighed. “I don’t know why, but I’d rather the investigation go smoothly.”

“You got it, Sensei! Let’s go!”

“Sure, just stop with the Sensei thing.”

\--

Yuka Sakamoto ran past Akihiko as soon as he said the people in the convenience store could leave. He watched her run right up to Ryuji, hugging him to her with a frown on her face. She seemed upset to see him there.

“Ryuji! Why’re you so stupid sometimes?!” Yuka pulled away and slapped the back of her son’s head. “You should’ve heard those gunshots! Why would you come over here?!”

“Ow, mom…!” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head and frowned. “I was worried about you, I kept my distance until I saw Sanada over there!”

“Is that so?” Yuka frowned and looked at Akihiko. “Is that true?”

“Yeah, though he seemed to want to mess up things and walk in…” Akihiko wasn’t going to let that slide. “My new partner here, Satonaka, had to stop him.”

“He seemed pretty good at listening to me, though!” Chie smiled and shrugged a bit.

“That so?” Yuka looked back at Ryuji. “Is my baby boy finally learning to listen to his elders? I’m so proud!”

“You’re sayin’ that like you weren’t a brat in high school!”

“I was, that’s why I want you to be better, you brat!”

“Do they do that a lot?” Chie frowned and looked over at Akihiko, eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah, all the time. Whenever Sakamoto-kun’s brought into the station or whenever Sakamoto-san gets into trouble like that.”

“Does that stuff happen often, then?”

“Definitely, yeah.” Akihiko nodded and looked around. “Oh, here they come, the reporters… At least we finished before they showed up.”

Chie looked over and there were two women approaching. Both of them had black hair and seemed to be ready to catch some prime news. One of them was wearing bright red lipstick, her hair cut in a bob. The other seemed a bit older, her hair longer and flipped out at the side.

“Sakamoto-san!” The older woman approached Yuka with a smile. “Get caught up in something else again?”

Yuka sighed and gave a nod. “Maya-chan and Ichiko-chan again, huh? Yeah, I was there when the robbery happened.”

“Oh dear!” The second woman, Ichiko, took a step up next to them. “Was anyone hurt?”

“Nope, the person got what they wanted and ran.” Yuka placed her hands behind her head and shrugged.

“I see!” Maya smiled and nodded. “Anything you can tell us?”

“Maybe you should ask us, huh?” Akihiko walked over, arms crossed. “Since it is the job of us officers to send out reports on what happened and such.”

“Yeah, including things like what the suspect is said to look like.” Chie nodded as she walked up behind him. “Sensei’s right!”

“I see, sorry!” Maya gave them the same smile. “Guess I got a little carried away there, then!”

“You do that a lot, don’t you, Amano-san?” Akihiko rose an eyebrow. “You too, Ohya-san.”

Ichiko sighed and shook her head. “You’re such a stiff about this kinda thing, Sanada-san.”

“That’s my job, I guess.”

\--

“So, Sensei…” As they walked back into the station, Chie moved to stand next to him. “I think working with you is gonna be a lot of fun!”

“You think so?” Akihiko rose an eyebrow and gave her a small smile. “Maybe you’re right… As long as nothing big comes up.”

“What do you mean by that, Sensei?” Chie frowned, arms crossed against her chest.

“I have a feeling we’re both the type to jump into something too quickly if weapons are involved, for example.” Akihiko sighed, shaking his head. “I mean… We could get ourselves killed and neither of us will think to reign the other in.”

“I mean, yeah, but… Maybe it isn’t a bad thing!” Chie nodded surely. “We can jump in there and catch the bad guy before anymore damage is done!”

Akihiko thought for a moment. Maybe she had a point with that… It could easily be a fifty-fifty chance of one of the two happening, right…? It could lead to bad things, but was equally as likely to lead to something good. He would have to hope it never lead to the bad, but… Maybe Chie was right.

“...How about we still hope that nothing big happens?” Akihiko gave a small laugh when Chie frowned at him.

“You’re less fun than I thought you’d be, Sensei!”

“Sorry to disappoint, Satonaka…” Akihiko paused. “Also, can you seriously stop with the Sensei thing?”

“Huh, but it’s kinda a habit now…” Chie rubbed the back of her head. “I can’t just stop now…”

“You still could, though.”

“But I’ve been calling you that for years! It’d be weird for me to stop now.” Chie seemed to think that made sense, at least.

“...It’s more weird you call me that, if I’m being honest to you.” At least, that’s how Akihiko saw it. Minato agreed whenever he brought it up before too, so…

“Oh come on, don’t make me change it up now! It’ll take me forever to drop it anyway!” Chie wasn’t ready to let go of the title for him. “You’ll get used to the nickname, don’t you think?”

“You’re so dead set on calling me Sensei, it’s almost scary…” Akihiko shook his head. “Fine, but at least cut down on it or mix in Sanada sometimes…”

“You got it Sen-- Er, Sanada-san!” Chie gave him a sunny smile as she walked along. “Oh man, I’m so excited about this.”

“Yeah, good to know…” Though Akihiko had to admit, he was sure it’d be a pretty fun time too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually getting a tablet today so maybe I'll try turning this into a sort of drawing thing if his oneshot is liked lmao. Chie and Akihiko in what's a weird hybrid of cop shows and buddy-cop comedies... What could go wrong?


End file.
